devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/MegaSmiley
It should be obvious this character is based on the user "MegaSmiley" :U MegaSmiley is a main team member of Team Dimension, the "Real World" universe counterpart of Team Dimensiona. 'Appearance' MegaSmiley wears the current outfit worn by the actual MegaSmiley aswell as know as the "Insanity Rufaro" outfit. This outfit consists of his yellow skin, christmass top hat, comedy mask and red jacket outfit. 'Personality' As MegaSmiley is the "Real World" universe counterpart of Rufaro Hyperius he shares many similarities with Rufaro such as not taking things serious or making stupid puns aswell as often ending sentences with the ":U" face. However MegaSmiley gets serious about things faster as he doesn't have an invincible shield power to hide behind. MegaSmiley can be deemed by people as "not 100% sane" or "not completely correct in the mind" as he can be caught talking to people that aren't there which he refers to as "the players" or "the viewers" (4th wall breaking similiar to Rufaro). 'Backstory' (this is some real world backstory which most of it I can't remeber and is vague so deal with it) MegaSmiley at some point while playing yugioh met Godlysinha and Badjokey which somehow ended in becoming part of a group of friends who now call themself "Team Dimension" because Godly watched Hitman Reborn once and decided we become a mafia or something ridicilous which then resulted in Drager creating Devil Beater :U (Now for some actual story time) Once upon a time Godlysinha decided to turn his group of friends into a mafia family to which they accepted for god knows what reason and thus Team Dimension was born. MegaSmiley having agreed to be a member of this team decided to use bombs and explosives as his weapons because "explosions are fun". As the explosives user of their team Smiley causes the occasional property damage while fighting as he gets a bit too much into the fight. 'DB Universe Story:' Django accidentaly rips the fabric of space & time creating a rift between the 2 universes. When Godly stumbled upon the rift he called together the main members of Team Dimension existing of SonozakiRaito (Shuu), BananaKingz (Ducasse), Mauricoali (Maurice), MegaSmiley (Rufaro), Drager (Drakon), Bobaman (Django) and Prettygirl (Not currently a canon or non-canon DB character yet) with the addition of guest star Team D Intern Coltdrum (Winchester). Who then go into the rift as Godly states "It will be fun" On the other side they just so happen to coincidentally meet Team Dimensiona on the otherside with a team consisting of the DB counterparts of the real world people (minus Prettygirl). Most of the people are fine with just having a conversation with their strange counterparts however Smiley challenges Rufaro to a fight ending in a suprising victory for Smiley. Smiley manages to win because Rufaro needs to focus to precisely and effectively use his power but because Rufaro has never dealth with explosives before the loud explosions distract Rufaro leaving him to be unable to focus making him lose control of his shields. After being informed of Copycat's acts in this world the 2 teams decide to form an alliance to go stop Copycat and his DB partner (Who I haven't named or created yet). Upon arriving on their evil hideout the 2 teams decide to split into teams of 2 consisting of the DB characters & their real world counterpart in 1 team. Rufaro & Smiley encounter Copycat who manages to steal Rufaro's power and then get's stalled by Smiley until Copycat's time limit passes undoing his copy of Rufaro and allowing Rufaro to quickly knock Copycat unconcious after which the 2 meet up with the rest again before fighting Copycat's partner who acts as the main boss. 'Power' As a "Real World" universe character MegaSmiley doesn't possess an element as those don't exist in his universe. MegaSmiley uses a wide array of explosives which he seems to store in some infinitly deep pockets as he appears to never run out of them even tho the bombs are created by Godlysinha. MegaSmiley's array of bombs includes time bombs, smoke bombs, pipe bombs, flash grenades, trigger bombs (triggered by movement), sticky bombs and his favorite and most prefered bomb, an old fashioned round bomb with a fuse (like you often see in cartoons) which he somehow lights despite having no source of fire. 'DB Moveset:' Passive: ''"My fabulous jacket" Smiley's jacket having gone through so many explosions now somehow grants Smiley a 10% resistance to explosion based damage and 30% from fire based damage (Such as Jay Lucero's ultimate F). '''Q: '"Time for a blast :U" ''Activates Smiley's "power" creating 6 bombs around his waist. 3 in front and 3 on the back which is his "ammo". (These are the round bombs with a fuse) '''Q (after activation): '"Infinite pockets" ''Smiley rummages through his jacket for a bit before pulling new bombs out of nowhere to restock his bombs to 6 again. This takes 3 seconds. Smiley can't use any of his attacks if his bombs are 0. '''LMB: '"Got you a present" ''Smiley somehow manages to light his bomb then rolls it forward. The bomb explodes after 2 seconds causing a medium sized explosion which deals medium damage to enemies caught in it. '''RMB: '"Want to know the difference between me and my traps ? My traps do get laid ;~;" ''This uses up 1 of Smiley's bombs. Smiley places down a motion triggered mine which will display a red circle on the outline of it's radius. If any people step into this red circle the mine will go off 1 second after and cause an explosion in that red circle area damaging enemies for medium damage. '''E: '"Rockconcert Lightshow" ''This uses up 1 of Smiley's bombs. Smiley pulls out a flash grenade and throws it. After 1.5 seconds it explodes into a bright flash. Against enemies: The enemy becomes stunned in place for 2 seconds after which they will run around randomly as they are blinded for 4 seconds (2 after the stun is over so basically only 2 seconds) Against players in PVP: The player becomes stunned in place for 2 seconds aswell has having the screen completely made white. The white fades away over a time of 4 seconds. '''R: '"It's raining bombs, Halleluja o3o" '' Smiley throws his remaining bombs in the air using up all the bombs Smiley has left (if 3 bombs left then he throws 3 bombs) which then land in a circular area infront of him causing medium damage per explosion. If used at 6 bombs Smiley will throw a 7th larger bomb after the 6 bombs have been thrown which will create a large explosion dealing slightly more damage then the other bombs. '''F: '"Allahu Ackb- What do you mean I can't say that ?" '' This uses up all of Smiley's bombs. Smiley lights every explosive on him then gains 1.5x faster movement speed. After 3 seconds medium sized explosions go off on Smiley's location flinging Smiley backwards leaving him with 5% of his health. The amount of explosions depends on how many bombs were left before using this (if 4 bombs left 4 explosions will go off). The damage becomes higher with more bombs used. If used with 6 bombs after the 6 explosions went off a 7th large explosion goes off dealing extra damage to the enemy equal to the damage of 2 extra bombs. 'Trivia''' - explosions are really fun :U Category:Blog posts